Scarlet Heart
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is 19 years old in collage with her twin sister Kikyou, who has it out for her. Marik and Ryou, the newest students at her Collage and her roommates. With a heart as big as Kagome's, it's only natural she falls in love with more than one person right. Marik and Ryou can't seem to bring themselves to mind, however, holding in their darker selves may prove difficult.


**Scarlet Heart**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Kagome is 19 years old in collage as a Junior with her twin sister Kikyou, who has it out for her. Marik and Ryou are the newest students at her Collage and her roommates. With a heart as big as Kagome's, it's only natural she falls in love with more than one person right. Marik and Ryou can't seem to bring themselves to mind, however, holding in their darker selves may prove difficult.**_

_**Anime – Yu–Gi–Oh – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – You decide, I'm willing to do three choices, INUYASHA IS**____**NOT**____**A CHOICE!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**HERE ARE THE CHOICES:**_

_**KAGOME-MARIK**_

_**KAGOME-RYOU**_

_**RYOU-KAGOME-MARIK**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Genre – Romance / Spiritual**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Suggested Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Kagome Meet's the Yami Vessels'**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked through the halls of her collage school, staring blankly at the white marble floor. She was currently avoiding her _needy_ identical twin sister. Well, they weren't completely identical, thankfully.

She was nineteen years old. Her hair fell past her hips in inky black waves that had a midnight blue tent to it. Her eyes seemed to mirror an ocean, beep blue with green specks here and there. She had lightly tanned skin that had a sun kissed look to it. Her body had filled out. Curves manipulated her body, in that, it made her one of the most desired after girls in her school.

'_Stupid school, I'm not even sure how I managed to get into such a prestigious collage. With my grades, the only things I managed to pass were Archery, History and Physical Education. Seijun Ikko Gakuen. The sister school to Seijun High School. To top it off, I just had to be in the same school as__**her**__.'_She rounded a corner only to run straight into a boy who was...asleep.

The boy was sitting against the wall in an empty hallway, white hair brushing against his cheeks and flowing past his shoulders, pale moonlit skin, soft light pink lips. He wore the required uniform, black pants, black shoes, a white button up shirt and black school jacket, a black tie with one diagonal white stripe at the end was around his neck untied. His jacket unbuttoned.

She could see the rise and fall of his chest, crouching down she placed her hand to his forehead.

'_So he's just asleep, that's good.'_Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She let a soft cry of surprise out as she lost her balance and fell forward so that one leg was between his and her left hand was on the other side of him while her other hand was still held in his grasp. She opened her eyes that had previously closed in sudden shock only to see innocent brown eyes, with something else, staring back into her own ethereal pools.

"Eh...wh-who are you?" The boy asked with a slightly British accent and small blush on his cheek at how close their faces were.

"...Kagome Higurashi, uh, could you release me, uh...?" A blush of her own appearing due to their close proximity.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ryou Bakura."

_'__**Huh, you're not really letting go are you?'**_A voice in the back of his head spoke.

'_Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?'_ Just as he had thought to himself, he released the girls hand and she climbed off of him before standing up, his eyes fallowing her every move. She wore the girls required school uniform, a black one piece dress that ended a couple inches above her knees in a black, grey and white plaid skirt that. The uniform, he wouldn't lie, showed off her figure beautifully. The dress had long sleeves with white cuffs and a white collar. A white tie also around her neck, nicely ties with three black diagonal stripes instead of one like his. She wore knee high socks with the same amount of black stripes at the top, and black silver buckle shoes. He stood up next to her.

"You're a freshman, right?" She asked, noticing the single stripe on his tie.

"Huh, oh, yeah. It's my first day here, how did you know?"

"The stripes on our ties, one is freshman, two is sophomore, three is junior and four is senior." Ryou gave a small nod of understanding before looking at her own tie.

"So you're a Junior?"

"Mmhm."

"YO! Ryou, where have you been...who's this?" Kagome looked over to a light blonde haired boy running towards them, his skin was a dark sun kissed tan that went well with his beautiful violet eyes. He wore the same outfit as Ryou except, he wasn't wearing the jacket...or the shirt, instead a white unbuttoned dress shirt and a loose tie with the same number of stripes, that being one. He wore a couple gold necklaces and chains as well as a pair of gold diamond shaped earrings. Kagome's eyes widened at the show of muscles for someone so young, well, he was seventeen, but still.

"This is Kagome, Kagome this is Marik Ishtar. Oh, Marik, she is a Junior at this school. What's with your clothes? Making a fashion statement?" Bakura said with a smile.

"No, some psycho slut attacked me in our dorm. I don't even know how she got in, or who the hell she is for that matter."

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Can you tell me what she looked like?"

"Actually, she looked kind of like you, though her hair was straighter and her eyes were a murky brown color, her clothes were _really_ tight, and the skirt part was shorter than yours. Oh yeah, she wore a necklace with a pink marble on it too."

"That's enough, I know who it was."

"MARIK, THERE YOU ARE!" In the same direction Marik had just come from. The girl's hair was in disarray, her brown eyes foggy with lust.

"Uhg, what is with this girl?"

"Kikyou..." The two boys looked at Kagome as 'Kikyou' seemed to snap out of her lustful trance for the time being.

"Sis, what are you doing with my Mari-Kun?" Marik's eyes widened considerably at the name she gave him. Ryou started laughing at his friends' distraught look.

"Kikyou, how have you been with Inuyasha?"

"Dumped him." She said as if it was nothing.

"What was wrong with him?"

"The delivery boy had a really small package and couldn't deliver." Marik and Kagome stared wide eyed at her statement.

"Delivery boy? Is your boyfriend a deliverer?" Ryou asked.

_'__**Idiot!'**_

"Uh, more like, lack of, his di—"

"KIKYOU!"

"What?"

"Not in front of Ryou, that boy is too innocent to have his head filled with your nonsense."

"Let me school the boy, I'm sure he'd enjoy the teachings."

"I don't think he would appreciate the lessons you'd have to offer. Now, why don't you run along to one of your toys!"

"Fine Kagome, but remember, they always give in, it's just a matter of time, and I have two school years left. I mean, they are men."

"Not every man is willing to sleep with you Kikyou..."

"Oh, and I suppose your past boyfriends—"

"**KIKYOU! LEAVE!"** Marik and Ryou jumped at the harsh severity of her voice and tone. Kikyou gave a small chuckle before turning to leave. When she was out of sight Kagome fell to the floor onto her knees, her head tilted forward to hide her eyes. The two weren't sure if they should say anything or not. Marik not liking the silence decided to say something, sadly though, it was the wrong thing to say.

"So that girl, stole a boyfriend of yours or something?"

Kagome let the tears she had been holding back fall, Marik looked helpless and somewhat guilty.

"Uh...i-it—"

"It will be alright Kagome." Ryou said, saving Marik from further discomfort as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "If they left for a girl like her, then they obviously weren't worth your time."

Kagome looked up into his eyes and he reached forward and wiped away a few stray tears.

"I don't know much about you, but you seem to be a very nice girl. I would like to be your friend if that's alright. Marik too, do you think you could possibly give us a tour?" Ryou asked in an attempt to get her mind off of Kikyou and what she said, not to mention Marik's _'kind'_ words of condolence.

"Su-sure." She said as she wiped away the rest of her tears and stood up straight. He noticed that he wasn't really all that short compared to her. Though she was a Junior, he stood two or three inches shorter than her, meaning Marik stood at either the same height or taller, since he was 4 inches taller than him.

"What are your class schedules?"

"Oh, here, they are the sa..."

**-x-x-x-**

By the time it was lunch time Kagome had shown them the school and all of their classes. They had split up after that, her going to the library and the other two going to their dorm. Which she found out, they shared. She had asked if they knew who their other roommate was but they only told her that they hadn't met the third resident yet.

Now it was around seven o'clock and she was on her way to her dorm when she heard yelling coming from inside the dorm room which she was heading.

"_WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME!"_

"_How would I know?"_

"_THIS IS HER DORM, YOU'RE IN HERE, YOU KNOW!"_

"_I didn't know this was her dorm, I'm in here because it's my dorm too and STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!"_

"_Humph, if she wasn't here you could have just said so."_

_~Sigh~ _Kagome walked inside to see Marik, which surprised her a bit, fighting with...

"Inuyasha? What do you want?"

"I want you back, I've missed you."

"Kikyou broke up with you, so you came back to me...sorry, but as _tempting_as that sounds...and really, I'm holding myself back...I'm just not interested, now get out."

"Eh, uh but...how did you—?"

"She told us about her...Delivery Boy."

"Delivery Boy?" He didn't get to ask what she meant as she pushed him out of the room and shut the door. Marik was now shirtless with what she could only assume was a soda in his hands. Bakura was asleep on the couch in front of the TV which was still on. He had been watching a radio channel, classical music. Kagome walked over to the couch and took the throw blanket and placed it over him before walking into the middle of the three rooms.

Marik could only watch as she covered his friend up and left to her own room.

"That makes since, Ki-whatever-her-name-is, must have come in here earlier looking for her." He moved to the couch where his friend was and without a care for the sleeping albino...he sat on him, effectively waking him up.

"GAH—What was that for Marik, get off of me, I'm tired."

"Then go to bed." Ryou tried his best at glaring when he noticed the throw covering him. "Huh, who covered me up? You wouldn't do that, you're not nice."

Marik's eye started twitching in slight irritation. "Our roommate..."

"Oh, is he here?"

"Yeah, _she_ just went into _her_ room."

"...our roommate is a girl?"

"Our roommate is Kagome." Ryou's eyes widened a bit before he smiled.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Well, we get to have such a nice girl as a roommate."

_'__**Let me take over.'**_

'_What, no way, why should I?'_

_'__**I just want to meet her.'**_

_'__You will scare her.'_

_'__**RYOU LET ME OUT NOW, OR ME SCARING HER WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS.'**_

Out of fear for his friend he let his counterpart take over.

"Huh?" Marik could feel the change in Ryou's aura and looked over in time to see his eyes darken. Immediately he stood up and looked over to Kagome's room then back at _Bakura_. "Bakura...how was your nap? What happened to Ryou?"

"He is resting for now. Where is that girl? Her room right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he walked past Marik and up to the girl's room. Mimicking his best Ryou voice he knocked on the door. "Kagome?"

"_Hmm?"_

"Can I come in? I wanted to ask you something?"

"_Huh? Oh sure."_

_**'**__**What's going on Marik?'**___A voice in Marik's head asked.

'_Bakura took over Ryou.'_

With a smirk Bakura walked in to see her typing on her keyboard.

Marik ran to the door, watching to see what would happen. Praying, nothing would happen.

"What did you need to ask?" She asked without turning away from the screen. So caught up in the term paper that she didn't notice him behind her, she did however notice when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, causing her to still and stop typing.

"Kagome?"

"..." She said nothing.

"Could you do me a favor?"

_'__Please Bakura, don't hurt her.'_

"Hm?"

Marik was holding his breath. Since he and Ryou had left Domino city, they had wanted to start over. Start new.

"Don't scream."

Marik's eyes widened as Bakura threw her from the chair and onto her bed.

_**'**__**Oooh, I want to join!'**_

"Wha-" Bakura was on top of her before she could finish the word, much less a sentence. She put her hands on his chest gently, which in general, came as a surprise to not only Bakura, but Ryou and Marik too.

"You do know what I'm going to do right? I have no intention of being gentle."

Marik watched in silence.

_**'**__**Can't rape the willing Bakura.'**_

'_Shut up Malik!' _Marik snapped to his own darker self.

"You won't be getting that far with me, I'm not into the evil, chaotic and demented." Leaning closer to him she whispered into his ear, just loud enough for Marik to hear. "_Give me Ryou back!"_ With that said he suddenly felt an immense pain in his chest and head as he was pushed back into Ryou's mind and Ryou came out. Ryou looked down to see Kagome smiling up at him.

_'__**I change my mind Marik. I would like to stay in your mind.'**_

"Alter Ego's, crazy aren't they?" She looked up to see that he was about to cry. Bringing her arms up to his shoulders she brought him down to her and laid his head on her chest. Running her fingers through his hair she smiled softly.

"You don't need to worry about me. Evil beings don't usually last long when around me. However, since it's you, I won't purify him, trust me when I say, it will be different, too different, not having part of you around." She felt his breathing level out before motioning the still slightly shocked Marik into her room to help her move Ryou enough for her to get out from beneath him. "You aren't the hero type are you?"

Marik looked away with a blush. She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her.

"Watch him for me, I will be right back."

He nodded speechlessly, but before she left the dorm she turned to look back at Ryou who lay asleep in her bed.

"_It wasn't your fault Ryou."_ With that she left.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I'm not too sure how this one will turn out. I'm doing this story, because, RYOU IS SO CUTE! MARIK IS SO HOT! KAGOME IS SO...easy to cross stories with. Lol.**

**Envy: She was also talking about doing a Kagome/Rex story with Kagome as Weevil's step brother or arranged fiancé. She is still contemplating this one. Please help her.**

**Me: Yes, please e-mail me or Review telling me what you think. I also, really want to do a threesome with Ryou-Marik-Kagome but I also want to give you guys the choice.**

**Envy: Stacy's mom has got it going on, she's all I want and I've waited for so long. Stacy can't you see, your just not the girl for me—**

**Me: Uh-ignore him, he's listening to music now.**

**Envy: And I know that you think it's just a fantasy but since your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me—**

**Me: Great, he's gonna get that song stuck in my head too now.**

**Envy: Read and Review.**

**Me: Please—**

**Envy: and Sankyu.**


End file.
